Strip Shogi
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Inspirado en la obra del mismo nombre, elaborada por la excelsa maestra Ranma Chan. Creo que el nombre lo dice todo...


**_En verdad que en el mundo hay gente que te motiva de diversas maneras. Estuve navegando ayer, guié mi cursor a favoritos, selecciono la opción "Ranma" y allí encuentro esta nueva obra de arte que me mueve:_**

**_http : / ramachan . deviantart . com / art / Strip-Shogi-99986201 (sin los espacios)_**

**_Copio la foto y se la envío a otra, fan confesa de Ranma Chan, Marietta88 y me grita via messenger, o escribes un puto one shot de esta foto o te parto la ostia..._**

**_Su sincero deseo por ver la escena plasmada en letras, también me motiva. _**

**_XD XD XD_**

**_Dedicado para ambas, con mucho cariño y respeto. Ranma, valoro lo que haces por nosotros tus fans. Marietta, valoro lo que haces por mi...obligarme a escribir diariamente. XD_**

**_La historia está narrada en primera persona, por nuestra heroína, Sabaku No Temari._**

**_¿Es necesario decir por enésima vez que esto lo hago por placer y que los personajes no son míos?_**

* * *

**Strip Shogi**

Llego a Konoha a reunirme con la Hokage y ella duerme una siesta de una borrachera descomunal.

¿Qué se supone que haga aquí? ¿Esperar hablando sandeces con Shizune?...

El sólo verla cargar ese cerdito me hace cambiar de opinión y prosigo en mi intento de no aburrirme.

Espera… ¿Qué ha sido de él? hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo… desde aquellos exámenes que preparábamos juntos. Estaba segura que me pediría salir con él, más no lo hizo. De seguro, soy muy "problemática" para él.

-_Shizune, ¿Dónde podría encontrar a Nara Shikamaru? Hay un asunto que quiero tratar con él_ –mentí deliberadamente.

_-En su oficina, a tres puertas de esta. Tócale fuerte, regularmente duerme. _

_-¿Cómo?_ –pregunté incrédula.

_-Siempre hace lo mismo. No importa la cantidad de trabajo que le asignemos, lo termina a tiempo para dormir o mirar las nubes. Es un chico raro, parece un viejo en cuerpo de joven. _

_-Sí que lo es_…

¿Era buena idea? Definitivamente sí.

Hoy se me antoja seducirte, Shikamaru.

Toco la puerta varias veces.

_-Adelante_ –dices restando importancia a quien te visita.

Te sorprendes al verme llegar.

Se bien lo que sientes por mi. Me lo dijiste aquella vez en que me iba de los exámenes. Muy tarde para regocijarme en tu amor.

Soy la orgullosa mujer que llenó tus noches de sueños en la pubertad.

Sabaku No Temari.

La embajadora de la Arena.

Una hembra en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_-¿Cómo estás Shikamaru?_

Ladeas la cabeza en señal de respuesta y me indicas con una mano para que me acerque.

_-Sabaku No Temari…a que le debo el honor de la embajadora de la Arena en mi oficina._

_-Siento interrumpir tu santuario de vagancia._

Te sonrío de mi sarcasmo. Notas que sé que no trabajas

_-¿J__uegas_? –me preguntas con un deje de inocencia.

_-Por supuesto. _

No era lo que esperaba escuchar de ti, pero acepto jugar, Shikamaru. Me aburriré a morir porque tengo se que perderás ante mi.

Se lo bueno que eres, demasiado inteligente, mucho más que yo, pero eso no implica que seas buen jugador.

Decido retarte.

_-Hagamos el juego más interesante, si es que te atreves, genio…_

Levantas la ceja derecha y medio sonríes.

¡Diablos! Eres tan sensual sin quererlo.

_-Juguemos a un shogi especial… yo lo llamo Strip Shogi…_

_-¿Strip Shoji?_ –respondes sin entender.

_-Así es. Simple, por cada partida una pieza. Nada de accesorios, sólo piezas obligatorias en el vestir. Tres juegos, desnudo total._

¿A que tratas de jugar, Temari?... me pregunto y me respondo que sólo intento manipular sus sentidos.

_-Bien…_-recibo por respuesta.

¿Bien? Ha acertado…con la misma arrogancia de siempre. Cree que va a ganar. No tendré piedad.

Colocas las fichas con frialdad sobre el tablero. Me miras. Caminas hasta la puerta y pones la seguridad.

Jugamos. Primera partida. Te escucho…

_-ōte_

Me muerdo los labios…que se supone que debo hacer ahora…

_-Tsumi, Temari san_

Me quedo estampada mirando el tablero.

Cinco movimientos. Necesitaste cinco movimientos para aniquilarme.

Te miro y te sonríes. Ladeas la cabeza procurando que te pague y lo hago. Suelto el Obi te lo lanzo a la cara.

_-Debo admitir que eres muy bueno._

Vuelves a sonreír. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No. El problema es mío. Debo poner más atención y olvidar lo mucho que me gustas, shinobi.

Capturas mi primera pieza. Yo una tuya. Luego otra. Luego otra. Estás perdiendo, genio.

_-¿Porqué sonríes, Temari san?_

_-Vas a perder, genio…Has perdido muchas piezas…_

_-Pero he ganado el juego, mujer problemática…Tsumi_

No es posible. No lo es… me miras y vuelves a ladear la cabeza.

_-__Hay veces en que hay que arriesgarlo todo para ganar, Temari. Yo arriesgué mis peones. Y tú, ,¿cuánto estás dispuesta a arriegar?_

"Me estás manipulando, Shikamaru"

_- __Y bien, ¿Temari san? _

Me obligas.

Abro mi yukata y lo dejo caer por mis hombros. Observas atento. Te sonrojas y lo escondes con tu mano sobre la cara. Tu dedo meñique te delata. Estás temblando.

Aún así acabas de ganarme. Me levanto con enojo y dejo caer el yukata en el piso. Estoy en interiores delante de ti y me siento. Me aseguraré de que en lo adelante pierdas.

No me miras. No te atreves. Tienes miedo. Concentras tu mirada en el juego. Viene la tercera partida.

Tengo cinco de tus Fuhei (peones). Pasas la mano por tu cara.

"¿Estás nervioso Shinobi?"

La piel desnuda transpirada. Los relieves de ese cuerpo de hombre me azotan.

Tu piel aceituna disiente con la sombra transgredida por las luces vagas que se filtran por los cristales turbios de la ventana de tu oficina.()

Asciendo el alfil. Asciendo la torre. Vas a perder.

No puedo imaginar lo que vas a hacer. Estas nervioso.

Te deseo, Shikamaru.

_-Has perdido, genio._ –te digo y de bruces sales del trance.

Ni me miras y lanzas con molestia tu camiseta verde al piso.

¡Maldición! Me matas, niño.

Empieza una nueva partida.

Remueves mis piezas al acabar con mi paz. Te escucho reír feliz.

_-ōte_ –te contesto.

No me dejas decir que te he ganado.

Te levantas antes de que mueva la pieza. Te quitas el pantalón y sin pudor te miro la entrepierna.

Tú también estás excitado, Shinobi.

Estás enojado y lo noto. Me alegro y sonrío. No quieres que lo diga. En verdad, te molesta.

-_Tsumi, Shikamaru kun_. –digo con sorna y tu me miras directamente a los ojos y te medio sonríes nuevamente

Te atreviste. Sabes lo que me haces.

Me aniquilas con esos malditos ojos hipnóticos.

Sabes lo que me haces. Me atormentas.

Me restriegas en la cara tu superioridad en el juego de pasión que desatamos.

Colocamos las fichas. Un movimientos, dos, tres…

_-Tsumi, Temari san…_

Me quedo en shock. Me confié, lo planeaste todo el tiempo.

Eres muy superior a mí en esto, siempre lo has sido y lo escondiste. Todo era parte de tu plan.

_-Me has dejado ganar las pasadas dos partidas, Shikamaru. ¿No es cierto?_

Te silencias.

_-Todo ha sido parte de tu estrategia, Shikamaru._

Enmudeces.

_-¿Porqué?_

_-__Te lo dije desde el principio, Temari. Hay veces en que hay que arriesgarlo todo para ganar._

Levanto mis ojos. Me miras. Estoy sonrojada hasta las sienes.

Llevo mis manos a mi espalda. Suelto el cierre. El sujetador cae en mis piernas.

Te miro y levanto la barbilla. No puedo sentir miedo.

_-Es una perfecta Y griega… una prometedora Y, __cuyas líneas superiores marcan tus bellísimos pechos, el extremo inferior muere en tu ombligo… perfecto._

Estoy temblando, Shikamaru. Describes mi torso con una sensualidad que me arrebata.

Pudieras sentir lo que yo siento, tan sólo con acercarme a tu cuerpo.

Te asombrarías del magno poder de remembranza que le brindas a mis sentidos.

Tus ojos me escudriñan sin piedad. Tienes una mirada que me enamora, shinobi. Deja de mirarme y ven a mí…

Me lees el pensamiento. Te acercas a mí y acaricias mi mejilla. Tomas mi yukata y lo colocas sobre mí envolviéndome en él. Posas tus labios en los míos y me besas despacio, con sutileza y calidez.

Era más que un beso, un roce leve y delicado de tus labios. Me enloqueces.

Te rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, te arranco el yukata de las manos y pego mis pechos a tu pecho. Abres la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa. Aprovecho y meto mi lengua en ella.

Siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura. Te separas un momento y me ves. Lo presiento. Vas a tomar el control.

Te sonríes. Una sonrisa que dibuja tu guerra interna.

Me besas, explorando, descubriendo, tanteando, tu lengua me recorre por completo y tiemblo. Hurgas en mi boca, me bebes. Calmo mi sed con tu saliva, saboreándote.

Caricias fantaseadas…

-Sabes bien que te deseo, Temari. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Tomas mi mentón con delicadeza y levantas mi cabeza a ti, nuestros ojos se encuentran

–_No juego, Shikamaru. _

No respondes inmediatamente y simulas una negación con la cabeza. No entiendes, ¿verdad? No entiendes que te deseo. ¿Acaso no es obvio, Shikamaru?

_-Hazme vibrar, shinobi._- te dije sencillamente

No te haces esperar y te abalanzas sobre mí con premura. Mi mente se alborota con miles pensamientos. Mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo.

_-Eres tan hermosa, mujer problemática_

Te reclinas sobre mí y me besas en la boca conquistándome una vez más. Me recorres una y otra vez. Tus manos me calcinan. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el embrujo de tus caricias. Tiemblo, estremeciéndome con cada nueva caricia que me prodigas.

Comienzas a bajar por mi cuello. Mis suspiros marcan tu descenso. Siento que llegas a mi sexo hambriento de ti. Cierro los ojos y te dejo hacer.

Sin nunca haberme amado, sabes que cuerda tocar para hacerme vibrar. Y vibro.

Lo sabes. Me rindo.

Te oigo libar goloso.

Es mi turno. Giro. Estoy arriba. Juego con mis manos, trazando un camino descendente por tu cuerpo.

Me detengo unos instantes a contemplar tu sexo vivo, que me invita a probarlo y no puedo resistirme ante esa tentación. Gruñes, te retuerces, gritas.

_-Para, Temari…._

Vibro por que me poseas. Subo a ti y me lo pides con el cuerpo. Llevas tus manos a mi cadera y me guías hasta colocarnos paralelamente. Piel con piel.

Te mueves contra mí delicadamente, haciéndome sentir tu macho palpitante. Te tomas todo el tiempo que te viene en ganas. Me frotas despacio. Sexo contra sexo.

Eres muy creativo, shinobi…

Me penetras suavemente. Esperas mi reacción ante la intromisión. Te miro y me sonrío. Me devuelves la sonrisa y empujas un poco más. Más. Me llenas por completo. Me vuelvo a estremecer.

No te mueves, me dejas acostumbrarme a ti.

Te miro con la boca abierta. No puedo respirar. Dices que no, como si la experiencia fuera irreal.

Tomas mis caderas con tus manos y las giras para recorrerme entera. Me haces subir y bajar en ti.

Escucho tu respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué sientes shinobi?

Subes tus piernas en V y me levantas con la potencia de tus caderas. Embistes más fuerte. Grito de placer.

Sales y arremetes con más fuerza. Vuelves a hacerlo. Una, dos…pierdo la cuenta.

Te detienes. Yo suplico.

Te exijo más.

Estoy fuera de mí.

Mi boca transmuta en un solo gemido.

Nos movemos al mismo ritmo lascivo, enloquecidos, sin control.

Siento tu mano recorrer mi espina dorsal por completo y me obligas a bajar, abrazándome a ti.

Aumentas el ritmo. Yo me quedo quieta y se mezclan tus bramidos y mis sollozos.

Estuve al punto de desfallecer cuando sentí la exquisita sensación de tu tibieza llenando mi interior.

.

.

.

.

Aún convulso llevas tu boca a mi oído y me restriegas en la cara tu premio.

_-Tsumi, Temari._

* * *

**_-ōte_ - Jaque**

**Tsumi - Jaque Mate**

**() (Nota: Por favor miren la foto para que me entiendan….baba….)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
